In a known travelling cleaning device for textile machines, a track retained by base supports is provided. Rollers of the cleaning device running above the track travel on the track. A suction duct is located beside the track or between the individual rails of the track. The suction duct has a longitudinal slot at the top which is covered on each of both sides by a sealing lip. The cleaning device has a boat-shaped nozzle extending downwardly which engages in the slot of the suction duct while spreading the sealing lips apart. The boat-shaped nozzle communicates with suction hoses of the cleaning device, so that flying fibres in the region of the textile machines being travelled over are drawn off via the hoses, the nozzle and the suction duct.
On the side of the track opposite the suction duct, there is a contact rail into which an electric current collector of the cleaning device engages, so that the drive motor for the actuated rollers can be supplied with power.
This cleaning device structure is expensive and requires, in addition, a relatively large amount of space for the reason that the suction duct, track and contact rail are arranged adjacent to one another.